


Betrayal

by pedrowrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, House of the Red Door, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys and Viserys are forced out of their home in Braavos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Daenerys Targaryen was sitting on her bed, watching the lemon tree next to her window, as the wind swept through its branches, yet there were no leaves on them, nor fruits. It was a cold day, and the grey clouds in the sky were an announcement that it would rain, and soon. Dany tugged her arms closer to her chest. She did not like the cold. Ser Willem had once told her about the North and the Vale, where snow fell on the mountains and castles; that on the limits of the kingdom stood a gigantic wall made of ice, and that beyond it no man dared to go, for it was permanently winter. Sometimes he would give her furs so that she could warm herself. But Ser Willem he was no longer there. There was only her brother.

She heard a shout coming from the hall. Getting off her bed, she headed for the main room, her purple gown brushing against the floor. Viserys was angry, she could see that, yelling with the servants, who moved around; vases, jewellery and other trinkets in their arms. She did not understand. What were they doing with her and her brother’s belongings?

The girl ran to her brother’s side. He was clearly infuriated, and in the verge of bursting into tears. “You  _can’t_  do this! They’re not yours! Put them  _down_!” Viserys cried out, while trying to stop one of the servants from leaving with some tapestries. He struck Viserys In the face with the back of his hand, and her brother fell on his back with a cry. “Dany”, he called, “I want you to go to your room and grab the as many things as you can carry okay?” Daenerys nodded, going back to her quarters. “ _Betrayal_ ”, she could hear her brother screaming, “ _That’s what this is!_ ”

She did not gather much, after all, they did not bring much stuff from Dragonstone. When she returned to the main hall, Viserys came to help her, and he too had brought things from the other rooms. He wrapped everything under a bed sheet, like in a package of sorts, but he barely had time to do so, because two strong men came in their direction and picked them up. They were carried to the doorframe, but not without some kicking and shouting. The men left them outside, and threw their package on them.

Viserys ran to red door, but it was too late; it was already locked. He punched and slammed on the door, but it was in vain. The Red Door was closed to them, and despite their cries, no one came to help them. They were alone. Dany wanted Ser Willem to help them, to tell her everything would be alright and that there was nothing to fear. But, despite all her wishes, he was gone, just like the leaves of the lemon tree.


End file.
